world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011815beausami
chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 21:12 -- 09:12 CA: Sami are you there?... 09:12 AA: Yeah. What's up, Beau? 09:13 CA: I have.. some less than pleasent news... 09:13 AA: You're not pregnant, are you? 09:13 CA: Har har... 09:13 AA: Sorry. What's up? 09:13 CA: Ive searched high and low in this damn bubble... 09:14 CA: I can't find Jack anywhere... 09:14 CA: his ghost isn't here anymore... 09:14 AA: Honestly, that's not THAT unpleasant. It's reassuring if anything. 09:14 AA: It means there's only one Jack running around. 09:14 AA: And....it also means that there's a way for ghosts to leave the bubble. 09:15 CA: Sami... 09:15 AA: Yeah? 09:15 CA: There are a lot of more important things than bringing me back... 09:15 AA: I know. I didn't mean we should be focusing on that right now. 09:16 AA: I just meant that maybe some day in the future....you won't be stuck there. 09:16 CA: That would be nice, yes... 09:16 AA: And we won't have to go months without seeing each other. 09:17 AA: I miss you really bad. It wasn't so bad at first, but falling asleep alone every night is getting to be a real bummer. 09:18 AA: But you know, it's also kind of nice to know that Jack's NOT there. It means I don't have to worry that he's going to snap at any moment and attack you and Libby. 09:18 AA: Assuming he hasn't already attacked Libby. You haven't noticed any missing time lately, have you? Looking at the calendar and having it be way later than you thought it was? 09:19 CA: Yes, that is true. He did say that I was lucky he got bored with killing ghosts.. and no, I've been keeping track of my time keeping just for that purpose... 09:20 AA: Good. I'm coming to the ark soon to check on Libby. Hopefully I'll get a little time to spend with you before I have to go back. 09:21 AA: But I'm not sure if I will. It's Oracle business, so I don't really get to set my own schedule. 09:21 AA: But Ryspor has offered to teleport me back to the ark from time to time if I ask him. So I might be able to visit later. 09:24 AA: Anything Mission Command-related I should know about? Important news from the other teams, or anything you need from me? -- chessAficionado CA is now an idle chum! -- 09:37 CA: Uh, let me see.. There were a few reported absences from Team C on LOBAB... 09:38 AA: Who? 09:40 CA: Eric Wightt, Enzo Medies, and.. uh you aren't going to like this, but Jack Heston... 09:45 AA: ... 09:46 AA: ...I guess that explains why I haven't been able to contact him. 09:46 CA: I'm so sorry Sami... 09:46 AA: Flip. I didn't need to hear that, on top of everything else. 09:46 AA: But it's not your fault Beau. 09:46 AA: Ryspor turned out to be fine. Maybe Jackjack will too. 09:46 AA: And if he's not... 09:47 AA: ...well, I don't know. This game is cruel. Paradox Space is cruel. 09:47 CA: :( Im sorry, I shouldnt have told you... 09:47 AA: Maybe if he's dead, he's off in a dreambubble somewhere, happy. And in no danger from Jack. 09:47 AA: Or from me making things worse on him. 09:48 AA: Or from....other parties who seem to have a special taste for Heston blood. 09:48 AA: Flip. What if that's why he's disappeared? 09:48 AA: What if they....got to him already? 09:49 CA: I don't think it's anything like that,, I hope it isn't... 09:50 AA: I don't know. If anything could keep someone safe from Jack in Paradox Space, that's probably about the only thing that could. 09:50 AA: It would almost be a relief to know that he's safe, he's just....been sent on an errand. 09:52 CA: I wasn't told anything other than he's missing, Eric is the only who is confirmed to be dead... 09:52 AA: Yeah. Nothing's in stone yet. 09:53 AA: I'm sorry, Beau. I'm probably not making things easier for you here with my worrying out loud. He's your son too. 09:53 AA: More or less. 09:54 CA: Its ok Sami, you have the right to worry... 10:02 AA: Yeah, but you must be worried too. 10:08 CA: Yes, I am, but there is not much I can do but keep an open ear. I don't want you to get consumed by all the stress and worry... 10:09 AA: It's okay. I think....I think at this point I've suffered so much stress over the years that... 10:10 AA: ...well, it's like....I'm not saying I love it. But this is my home turf. 10:10 AA: I'm accustomed to it, these days. 10:11 CA: I understand, just be careful, ok?... 10:13 AA: I will. 10:15 CA: Good luck Sami!... 10:15 AA: Thanks. 10:17 CA: ((you post or I)) 10:17 AA: (( I can ))